


Tomatoes

by Ink_Gypsy



Series: Sanctuary Singles [5]
Category: Lord of the Rings RPF (AU)
Genre: M/M, Prompt Fic, Sanctuary Universe, Sean Astin/Elijah Wood - Freeform, fffc
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 06:44:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10736301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ink_Gypsy/pseuds/Ink_Gypsy
Summary: Elijah knows a former lover wouldn’t understand his enjoyment of a backyard garden.





	Tomatoes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Frodo Flash Fiction Challenge Quick Creation Game at Live Journal and Dreamwidth. Write a three-sentence fic based on the prompt word _tomatoes_
> 
> Part of my Sanctuary Universe.

[](http://imgur.com/eqdZrH9)

_If Pedar could see me now_ , Elijah thought as he and Sean walked the rows of plants in the garden, looking for tomatoes and cucumbers ripe enough to pick off their vines and used in the tossed salad they were having with tonight’s dinner.

His living in a cabin in the woods, eating food grown in a backyard garden was something his rich, entitled ex-lover would never have understood. For Pedar, only the best, the most expensive of everything would do, but for Elijah, he couldn’t imagine a better life than the simple, honest one he was living here with Sean.


End file.
